Crónicas de un embarazo
by Linilly
Summary: AU Harry x Hermione, una serie de pequeños one shots que narran las aventuras de este par durante la esperada llegada de su primogénito, podrá Harry sobrevivir a una hormonal Hermione sin morir en el intento? pasen a descubrirlo


Ron

**Hola a todos!**

**Como podrán ver, soy nueva escribiendo en este fandom, pero súper vieja siendo fan de Harry Potter y leyendo sus maravillosas historias, y bueno, cabe destacar que mi pareja favorita es Harry x Hermione, así que aquí les traigo una serie de pequeños one shots (entre 12 y 14), espero que los disfruten!**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes a mi antojo**

**Harry y Hermione debieron terminar juntos**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa Potter-Granger, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las blancas cortinas de la gran habitación principal, llegando a la cara de un muy adormilado Harry, con pereza se estiró y abrió los ojos un poco, algo sorprendente a decir verdad, debido a su tendencia a quedarse dormido, pero desde que se encontraba en aquella situación era como que pudiera quedarse mucho tiempo en cama, y la razón de eso estaba justo al lado de él, completamente dormida

Harry se dio la vuelta para tener una visión completa de ella, observándola dormir, sus ojos la recorrieron desde la melena castaña que se regaba por la almohada, hasta su rostro aún dormido, mirando aquellas facciones que tanto le encantaban, siguiendo por la tersa y blanca piel de su cuello, sus hombros y el pecho firme cubierto por un camisón de tela rosado, pero que ya había tenido el gusto de ver sin ropa de pormedio, de ahí hasta el vientre de la chica, el cual aún era bastante plano, pero si te fijabas bien, podía apreciarse ya una muy pequeña y casi invisible curvatura, sonrió como bobo al recordar todo lo que había pasado para llegar a esa situación, si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría casado y locamente enamorado de Hermione en Hogwarts, incluso aún después de la guerra y derrotar a Voldemort lo habría mandado bastante lejos, alegando que la chica solo era su mejor amiga y se habría visto en un futuro mucho más cerca de la menor de los Weasley que de Hermione

-Buenos días- susurró depositando un pequeño beso en su frente

Un ligero ronroneo salió de la garganta de la chica, y aunque a Harry eso le pareció de lo más sensual, pensó que era mejor levantarse si no quería que la chica comenzara a reclamarle y es que la amaba pero debía admitir que últimamente había estado algo… sensible y mucho más enojona de lo normal

Aunque le encantó descubrir ese lado de Hermione y no cambiaría eso por nada, la chica lograba causarle algo de miedo… más de lo usual, pues como toda chica embarazada tenía cambios de humos, muy grandes cambios de humor

Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes y seguido de eso bajó hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pasando por una habitación que anteriormente había sido para huéspedes pero ahora iba a estar totalmente destinada para el pequeño que venía en camino, siguió hacia la cocina sin quitar aquella sonrisa boba de la cara, dispuesto a hacer algunos panqueques que estuvieran listos para cuando Hermione despertara, comenzó a hacerlos imaginando pronto a un pequeño niño o niña corriendo por la casa, y es que hasta hace solo un par de días se había enterado del embarazo de dos meses de la castaña

Iba a ser padre

Aún no lo había asimilado del todo pero estaba más que feliz y en cierta parte orgulloso de ello, y sobre todo, ya había encontrado la causa del constante cambio de humor de Hermione los últimos días

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fue a abrir la puerta pensando en quién se le ocurría llegar tan temprano a su casa en un fin de semana, abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a un pelirrojo que tenía cara de cachorrito abandonado

-Buenos días- saludó Ron entrando a la casa como si fuera suya, detrás de él se encontraba Luna, quién le sonrió y esperó a que Harry la invitara a pasar para ir hacia el pelirrojo, quién se encontraba ya en la cocina buscando alguna golosina guardada

-Hola- Harry sonrió

-Hola hermano- se escuchó a Ron con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, Luna tomó asiento en la barra de la cocina y Harry llegó tras ellos

-Hola Harry- sonrió Luna algo apenada –disculpa que te molestemos tan temprano, pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor

Harry iba a replicar que no era molestia en absoluto, pero el ruido de la cabeza de Ron chocando contra la arte de arriba del refrigerador hizo que desviara su atención hacia su amigo casi volando hacia donde estaban ellos

-Harry, Luna va a abandonarme- dijo el pelirrojo

-Eh?

-Luna va a abandonarme a mi suerte! Dile que se quede- Ron casi chilló

-Luna?

-Si Harry?

-Dile que no me deje- volvió a chillar el pelirrojo colgándose de la rubia y casi tirándola de donde estaba, Harry miró a Luna esperando a que la chica se quitara de encima a Ron para aclarar la situación, pero el chico no la dejaba, forcejeando con ella para no dejar de abrazarla

-Luna se irá con su padre DOS SEMANAS- dio con un tono que le causó gracia a Harry

-¿Y?

-Como que "¿Y?" –chilló –Luna me va a abandonar dos semanas!- gimoteó pegando su rostro al pecho de Luna, causando la risa de Harry

-No me hace gracia hermano- se escuchó la voz ahogada de Ron desde donde estaba, Luna le acarició la cabeza al pelirrojo

-Iré a ver a mi padre un par de semanas- habló la rubia –Y no quiero dejar solo a Ron, así que quería pedirte si se puede quedar con ustedes mientras no estoy

Habló al final Luna refiriéndose a Ron como si de un cachorro se tratase, aunque en cuanto a mantenerse solo, Ron era igual que un cachorro, una risa salió de Harry, Ro gruñó

-Claro que puede quedarse- le sonrió –pero primero necesito aclarar una situación con él, para que…

-Harry?

Una voz adormilada lo interrumpió, dirigió su vista Hermione, quien se había puesto una playera de él que le quedaba bastante grande por encima del camisón, bajando las escaleras hacia donde estaban ellos, sus ojos se iluminaron al notar a los recién llegados

-Luna! Ron!- sonrió dirigiéndose hacia ellos a saludarlos, abrazó a Luna quien correspondió alegré y quitando con un golpe a Ron y después se volvió al chico para abrazarlo también

-A qué debo tan cálido recibimiento?- se burló Ron sobándose el golpe y correspondiendo también el abrazo, Harry miró con gracia aquello

-Cállate- gruñó Hermione sin quitar su sonrisa y después se sentó en la barra frente a Luna, Harry se acercó abrazando a Hermione y besándola en los labios, Luna suspiró sonriendo, todo lo contrario al gesto de Ron

-Iugh, búsquense un cuarto, estoy aquí- se quejó recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza con un vaso que le arrojó Hermione, quién ahora lo miraba enojada, Ron se encogió

-Está más rara de lo normal- le susurró a Luna, quién miraba su reloj levantándose con un poco de prisa

-Debo irme- anunció la rubia y caminó hacia la sala donde había dejado un par de maletas, tomó una y después se dirigió a los chicos, Ron se tiró al suelo abrazando a Luna por los pies para evitar que se fuera

-No me abandones Luna- lloriqueó

-Ron tiene las llaves de nuestra casa por si requieren algo, pero ya tiene todo lo necesario en su maleta, confío en que lo cuidarán bien mientras no estoy- les sonrió a Harry y Hermione, se agachó tomando a Ron por el hombro y dándole un corto beso en los labios –Volveré en dos semanas, no causes muchos problemas- y con un plof, desapareció

Ron miró desconsolado el lugar donde Luna había desaparecido, momentos después se percató de la mirada confundida de Hermione y de la burlona de Harry quién de pronto estalló en una carcajada, Ron frunció el ceño

-Estoy seguro que si Hermione te abandonara estuvieras peor!- le recriminó, pero Harry no paró de reír

-Te quedarás?- preguntó la castaña, quien también lo miraba con algo de gracia, Ron se aclaró la garganta y se levantó

-Si, pero porque así lo quiero yo, no porque Luna me haya abandonado- dijo intentando recuperar la compostura, pero no ayudó que la risa de Harry se intensificó un poco

-Harry! Ya para hermano! Estoy seguro que si Hermione te abandonara estarías igual! Bien podría estar durmiendo aún acurrucado con ella y no hubera venido a lucir patético aquí, hoy ni siquiera quería levantarme –gruñó

-¿Qué?- la voz rota de Hermione hizo que Ron la mirara confuso y que Harry dejara de reír

-¿Qué?- repitió Ron sin entender

Los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron

-No te has dignado a poner un pie en esa casa desde hace dos semanas Ronald, y la última vez fuimos nosotros quienes los visitaron! Tanto te pesa estar aquí para que ni siquiera hayas tenido la intención de venir por tu cuenta hoy?!- le gritó

-p-pero yo qué? Y Luna…?

-Luna y yo salimos el fin de semana y ni siquiera fuiste para mandar un hola con ella!- volvió a gritarle –Creí que éramos amigos- terminó dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

-Ron- gruñó Harry al chico

-Qué pasó?- Ron se había quedado sin saber qué decir buscando alguna explicación lógica a lo que acababa de pasar, aquella Hermione que había estado frente a él era realmente diferente a la que él conocía

-Tenemos que hablar- Harry suspiró y fue tras Hermione, vaya que si tenían que hablar

* * *

Más tarde

-Hermione?- Ron tocó la puerta

-Qué quieres…- se escuchó tras la puerta, Ron tragó saliva y Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para incitarlo a hablar

-Yo eh… Lo lamento- dijo al fin ante la mirada asesina de Harry –Yo uh no quise decir eso…. si iba a venir a verlos pero yo eh…. Lo siento

Silencio

-Hermione?...-

-Herms?- Harry se estaba preocupando

-Me comprarás un libro?- se escuchó al fin su voz tras la puerta, Harry le hizo una seña a Ron de que hablara él, Ron lo miró mal pero al final suspiró

-…. Si- suspiró el pelirrojo

-Y me lo leerás?- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la chica

-No te pases- respondió Ron, Harry lo pisó lo mejor que pudo arrancando un gemido de dolor del pelirrojo

-S-si, te lo leeré- dijo con voz ronca

-… Harry?- preguntó la chica

-si amor?- el chico endulzó la voz, Ron hizo un gesto de asco cuando escuchó a su mejor amigo decir aquello y Harry lo volvió a pisar, haciendo ahora que Ron se doblara

-Me puedes hacer panqueques?-

-ya están listos Mione- dijo Harry adelantándose a la castaña

Un momento después la castaña salió del cuarto sonriendo pero aún algo llorosa, casi tropezando con el pelirrojo al cual pateó sin quererlo... o así lo hizo parecer

-Gracias- Hermione susurró y besó a Harry en los labios y miró a Ron

-Párate Ronald, ensuciarás el piso- dijo y después bajó las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina seguida por Harry quien de nuevo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Luna- lloró Ron –vuelve pronto por favor- lloró en silencio esperando que el tiempo pasara pronto, consciente de que aguantar y sobre todo, no hacer llorar a su mejor amiga embarazada, sería en extremo difícil.

Solo esperaba que si por algún descuido suyo algo así volviera a pasar, Harry no lo matara

-Lunaaa-

* * *

**Una Hermione hormonal xD Espero que les haya gustado, acepto críticas constructivas o tomatazos**

**Reviews?**


End file.
